Shatter
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Speirs calls Roe into his office to deliver devastating news.


Disclaimer: I do not own the _Band of Brothers_ miniseries nor do I make any money in writing this work of fiction; likewise I mean no offense to the actual men whom the series is based upon as this is based on the actors.

A/N: A follow up to the story _Role Play_.

Shatter

"I…I d-don't understand, Ron. What do you mean?" Speirs mentally sighed and for the two hundred thousandth time wished he didn't have to do this. He wished he didn't have to be so callous, didn't have to stare so coldly into those dark depths that were slowly filling up with a pain Speirs knew was echoed in his own soul. He wished he didn't have to be the one to break Roe's heart. But he was the one whom the medic had bestowed the precious gift of his love upon, and so it was Speirs' duty to do right by the Cajun and let him know the inevitable future had finally come.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, Doc." His voice had to be calm; it couldn't allow a single bit of the unreasonable pain he was feeling in every bit of his body and soul to slip through and give Doc hope. He needed to be the monster he was rumored to be.

"No, sir, I don't. What do you mean 'it's over'? What's over, sir?" Speirs had to hand it to the medic; he was tough and stubborn, too. Roe absolutely refused to let this relationship of theirs die without a fight. Admirable, Speirs mused as he watched the muscles in Roe's throat work fiercely as he fought to stay in control, but foolish. There was no doubt in his mind who the winner of this conflict would be.

Speirs sighed and cast a nonchalant glance around the office he'd fashioned for himself, slender fingers drumming restlessly on the wood of his desk. Austria bored him. It's beauty nagged at him, reminded of things he hadn't thought of in so long he was surprised he could recall them so easily. _Wife_…he'd promised her forever, and for the sake of that promise, he could not compromise, could not allow Roe to have his way even when it was what he wanted more than anything.

Speirs' eyes abruptly locked with Roe's, and he glared intensely at the medic. Roe's hands clenched at his sides as he met his Captain's angry stare.

"Stop fooling around, Gene. You know exactly what I mean. You and I, our whole fucking relationship, it's over. Done." The room was very quiet. Speirs could hear the muted chattering of the men on the other side of the closed door, and he envied them their simple lives. Roe would never know how desperately the scowling man across from him wished the awful conversation they were having never had to take place. He would never know just how much it hurt the seemingly heartless man to watch his heart breaking. Roe snarled quietly, sorrow momentarily overshadowed by rage.

"So that's it, huh?" Roe began to pace back and forth, his furious eyes never deviating from his Captain's form. "You just…you just snap your fuckin' fingers, and we're done? After everything…" He trailed off, uncertainty warring with anger and sorrow. Speirs' head and shoulders seemed to sag, and Roe found himself staring at the top of his superior's head. The man's fingers gripped the edge of the desk tightly, and he seemed to be trying to gather himself. Roe waited silently, his mind filing away this strange behavior.

Slowly, Speirs' fingers let go of the desk, and he walked around it, his eyes trained at some point above Roe's head. When he was so close to the Cajun that Roe could feel his warm breath rushing over him, Speirs finally locked eyes with him.

"Yes, Gene," he said lowly, his dark eyes shining with what a foolish man would have labeled tears, "just like that."

Roe took a step back, all military formalities long rendered irrelevant, and ran his fingers through his black hair. He bent over and grasped his knees, panting quietly and shaking his head, before straightening and rubbing at his eyes. His hand came away wet.

"So," he began, his voice breaking subtlety, "did I even mean anything to you, Ron, or was I just a distraction?" Roe bowed his head and stared at Speirs' boots, unable to stare into the indifferent eyes of his lover any more. Strong fingers under his chin lifted his head up, and he once again found himself staring into Speirs' eyes, though now the indifference had been replaced by that same indescribable emotion he always saw when they lay together. Speirs sighed, "You mean everything to me."

The Captain leaned back and laughed a quick humorless laugh, rubbing his hand over his eyes as he did so. "I know you might find this hard to believe," he said, a small melancholy smirk gracing his face, "but my heart is breaking, too."

Before Roe could even open his mouth, Speirs pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

-End-


End file.
